Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday
Goes to Hell: The Final Friday is a 1993 slasher film. Plot At [[Camp Crystal Lake], a young woman is exploring an old cabin. While she's prepares to take a small bath, the power goes out and leaves to investigate. Suddenly, a serial killer named Jason Voorhees attacks her and chases her through the woods. Before Jason kills her, FBI agents descend from harnesses and come from behind the trees to shoot him down and blow him apart with a bomb. Then, the woman is revealed to be an FBI agent Elizabeth Marcus, who's assigned to lure Jason into the trap. Jason's brutalised remains are later brought to a morgue in Ohio where the coroner, Phil is hypnotized to eating Jason's heart, allowing Jason's spirit to take control of Phil. Then, he murders the coroner's assistant (who was insulting the serial killer) with a probe and kills the two FBI agents who are guarding the entrance to the autopsy room (they were considering themselves the ones that blew Jason up) before escaping. Meanwhile, a newsman named Robert Campbell, the news of murders, interviews a bounty hunter named Duke, who's an expert on Jason. Then, Duke explains that Jason will keep resurrecting again and again unless he's killed by a member of his own blood family - Jason had an half-sister name Diana Kimble, her daughter Jessica Kimble and a baby Stephanie Kimble, Jessica's newborn daughter. After that, Duke came to the diner and tell Diana what he knows, but he was arrested by Sheriff Landis for harassing Diana. After Jason (in Phil's body) goes back to Camp Crystal Lake to murder three campers. He then kidnaps a policeman named Josh after murdering his girlfriend, Edna and takes him to the old Voorhees house. After shaving him, he transplants his soul (in the shape of a snake-like demon) through his mouth. Jason, now using Josh's body, attacks Diana in her home. Then, Diana is rescued by Steven Freeman - Jessica's ex-husband and Stephanie's father - who was asked to see Diana earlier. Then, Steven stabs Jason in the back with a fire poker. However, the killer escapes after killing Diana. Before Diana died, she told Steven to protect Jessica and the baby before it's too late. She died moments later. Then, Steven is wrongly accused and arrested for Diana's death. In his cell, he meets Duke. Duke then tells Steven the secret on how to kill Jason: the monster can only be reborn in his true form if he can transplant his soul into one who shares his blood, and that only Jason's blood relatives can destroy his demonic heart and kill him for good. Escaping prison, Steven sets off to get Jessica before Jason can. Then, Steven proceeds to Joey B's diner where Diana worked. Then, he saw his daugther until he saw Ward, one of Diana's work colleagues, who doesn't believe in Steven's innocence at first, but eventually makes amends and lends his car. Then, Steven goes to the old Voorhees house to search for any evidence that may prove his innocence to Jessica. Then, he ends up falling through some floorboards where he discovers that Robert Campbell, newscaster on American Casefiles and Jessica's current boyfriend, intends to "spice up" his show's ratings by revealing to the public of Jason's return from the grave (using Diana's corpse as proof). Just then, Jason bursts in and transfers his soul into Robert, leaving his old body (Josh) to slowly dissolve and die into a bloody puddle. After Jason left, Steven pursues the murderer, manages to save Jessica and run Jason (in Robert's body) over with Ward's car. Unfortunately, Jessica does not believe Steven despite his pleas and abandons him on the roadside. Later, Steven was arrested by his friend Randy Parker, but eventually allows himself to be taken in when he finds out that Jessica happens to be at the prison. Having recovered from his injuries, Jason goes on a bloody rampage, slaughtering most of the police and again becomes close to possessing Jessica before Steven arrives and shoots him. Realizing that Steven was telling the truth all along, Jessica follows with Steven to Joey B's diner to get Stephanie. But Joey, the diner's owner, still believes that Steven murdered Diana and threatens to kill them both until she believes that Steven helped Jessica, but Jason arrives and things go from bad to worse. Even though the whole diner attempts to kill Jason with a variety of weapons, he eventually overpowers and kills everyone inside - including Vikki, another one of Jessica's friends, who manages to "kill" Jason by impaling him with a barbecue skewer. After that, Sheriff Landis and Randy arrive at the thrashed diner and Jason transplants his soul from Robert to one of the policemen. It's revealed through a letter that Duke (who managed to escape the prison earlier when Jason attacked) has Stephanie with him at the Voorhees house and demands Jessica to meet him there. Going alone, Jessica finds Duke. Then, he gives her a magic dagger (from the Evil Dead films), and Duke explains her that only a Voorhees blood relative like her, Diana or Stephanie, can fully resurrect Jason or destroy him definitely. Not long after, Duke falls through some weak floorboards and badly injures his leg. Then, Sheriff Landis and Randy appear, but one of them is revealed to be possessed. Landis accidently kills himself on the dagger and Jessica drops the blade under a dresser. Randy, who is revealed to be Jason, tries to transplant his soul into Stephanie, but Steven appears and severes his head with a machete. As Jessica and Steven tried to help Duke to get out of the basement, Jason (who doesn't need a living member of his family to be revived) transplants his soul into Diana's corpse. Now fully reborn with his hockey mask, he attacks the trio. As Jessica and Steven look for the dagger, Jason kills Duke with a back-breaking bear hug as Duke attempts to stall him. Enraged, Steven tackles Jason and sends them both out of a window where the two engage in a battle to the death with Jason constantly gaining the upper hand. Just as Jason is about to kill Steven, Jessica came and stabs him in the heart with the dagger, causing all the souls that he has killed along the whole film series (except the first one) to be freed. Then, demonic hands quickly emerge from the ground and drag Jason into Hell. Then, Jason tried to drag Steven down with him, but Jessica saves him and Jason was gone for good. Then, Jessica kiss steven for saving her. As the couple walk off with their daughter, Jason's mask show in the ground. Suddenly, a familer hand which it's Freddy Krueger pops out with a clawed glove bursts out of the ground and drags the mask down into Hell with a evil laughter in the background. Category:Friday the 13th Movies Category:Horror Movies Category:Horror Villains Characters